


Does...(Kuroken)

by Elsey8



Series: Does... [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ; ), Extended Metaphors, M/M, Nekoma, Plot Twists, cats!!!!, outside perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey8/pseuds/Elsey8
Summary: Do the cats that lurk in the shadows, with watchful eyes, know?





	

_ Does the kitten know of the approaching cat? _

Many a people will tell you Kuroo was the initiator. That he got Kenma to come out of his shell and he's the mature one, the responsible boyfriend everyone would expect the “sex god” of Nekoma to be. Which is only half true. 

These people are blind, can not see the kitten slowly being stalked, by a regal and mature cat. 

Sure Kuroo got Kenma out of his shell, but in the end, Kenma was the one who had Kuroo wrapped around his finger.

_ Do the cats know of the crows circling them? _

Karasuno, they start out weak, and they take and take and practice and they are merciless on the court and they've suddenly become an overwhelming presence. 

The cat, sits quietly, sharp eyes trained on a baby crow hopping about his feet. The kitten bats at another baby crow off to the side, and they are assured in their power over the crows. No matter how hard they work, the cats will still eat them alive on the national court.

_ Do the cats know of the darkness and shadows that lie ahead? _

After nationals...then what?

What will the cat do, go back to silently observing, as he always has? Shying away from any real contact? Growing bored of the other cats? Without his kitten, what's the point? Although...the cat supposes, with humor, that he still has the crows to play with when hiskitten is gone.

The kitten, wonders how things will go with him gone. How will hiscat do? Okay, it hopes. The kitten has many playmates waiting for him, but what will his cat do? 

_ Do the cats know that their fluidness is envied by all? _

The cat and kitten are in sync, they know every movement of the other, and they move with precision and beauty. Everyone admires their...everything. Though the kitten is not nearly as mature as the cat, he still seems to be stronger, his presence big for such a small body. The cat though, is small, tiny for such a sharp mind. He isn’t intimidating until you’re staring into those eyes, the kitten, always the kitten, close by, both of them staring you down, waiting for a chance to pounce. 

_ Do the cats know that they’re fear, power, and beauty all rolled into one? That they could rule the world with a snap of their fingers and a ‘please’? Are they aware that they control the court with a calculating setter and his power spiker and receiver? Do they know of the influence they hold? The envious glares and wistful sighs thrown their way? Do they know? Do Kenma and Kuroo know? Do they know? _

_ … _

_ They probably do, and they probably use it to their advantage whenever they can. They’re cats after all.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lmao ofc they do they aren't idiots.   
> I'm either doing Iwaoi or Daisuga next haven't decided yettttttttttt  
> Prob Daisuga


End file.
